The Lion Guard: Helping Vuruga Vuruga
The Lion Guard: Helping Vuruga Vuruga is a fanfiction story created by Florencia86. Characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Vuruga Vuruga * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne * Tano * Simba Transcript It was a calm day in the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard was patrolling near Lake Matope. Kion signals Ono to watch the Pride Lands. Ono flies to the sky and uses the keenest of sight. -Ono: It seems to me that everything is in... Suddenly, Ono sees problems. -Ono: Kion! -Kion: What happens, Ono? -Ono: Janja and his clan are attacking Vuruga Vuruga's herd in Mizimu Grove. -Kion: Hevi kabisa! -Bunga: We have to save them! -Fuli: That's right! -Beshte: Let's go before it's too late. -Kion: Yes! Come on, Lion Guard! Till the Pride Lands' end... -All: Lion Guard defend! The Lion Guard arrives on time to Mizimu Grove. -Kion: Janja! Get away from them! -Janja: And why should we leave them? Buffaloes are so delicious. -Cheezi: Yes! Cheezi cackled. -Chungu: Buffaloes are the best dinner for a hyena! -Janja: That's right! Nne and Tano were surrounding Vuruga Vuruga and her herd. -Bunga: Kion, use the Roar. -Fuli: And, also hurting Vuruga Vuruga and the rest of the buffaloes? -Bunga: Oh. Oops... -Fuli: Don't worry, Kion. I'll distract the hyenas. -Kion: Okay, Fuli. -Fuli: Beshte, when the hyenas are distracted, you move them away, okay? -Beshte: Okay, Fuli. Fuli quickly approaches Nne and Tano. -Fuli: Hey, hyenas. Let's see if you catch me. -Nne: Ah! She looked for it. -Tano: Oh, yeah! Tano tries to takes a leap towards Fuli, but she dodges it. -Fuli: Huwezi! Fuli turns around Nne to finally make him dizzy. Nne falls to the ground. -Fuli: Now, Beshte! When Nne and Tano were about to get up, Beshte appeared. -Beshte: Twende Kiboko! Beshte pushes away Nne and Tano. -Bunga: Come here, buffaloes! Hurry! Kion approaches Janja and his clan. -Kion: Now, stay away from the Pride Lands! Kion uses the Roar. The Roar sends away Janja and his clan, to the Outlands. Kion approaches to see Vuruga Vuruga. -Kion: Are you all right? -Vuruga Vuruga: Yes, we are. Thanks, Lion Guard. -Bunga: You're welcome. -Ono: No. There's no one hurt, Kion. -Kion: Okay, Ono. Now you can go back to your mud wallow. -Vuruga Vuruga: Okay. Thank you. Buffaloes, follow me. Vuruga Vuruga guides all her herd to the mud wallow. -Kion: Well. Let's go back to the Pride Rock. The Guard nodded. Kion and the Guard run towards the Pride Rock. When everyone arrived at the place, Simba appeared in front of them. -Kion: Hi, Dad. -Simba: Hi, Son. Hi, Lion Guard. -All the Guard: Hi! -Bunga: (coughs) Your highness. -Simba: (laughs) And how was your patrolling? -Kion: Fine. -Bunga: And we rescue Vuruga Vuruga and her herd. -Simba: Wow! Good job, Lion Guard. -Fuli: Let's go to the Lair. -Beshte: Okay. Kion was about to go with the Guard to the Lair, but Simba speaks to him. -Simba: Hey, Kion. -Kion: Yes, Dad. -Simba: I'm so proud of you. -Kion: Really? -Simba: Of course I am, how am I not going to be? After all, you're my son. -Kion: Right. -Simba: I love you, Son. -Kion: I love you too, Dad. Kion hugs Simba. -Simba: Now go to the Lair. Come on. Kion runs to the Lair, but stops to see his father, who tells him to go there. Kion smiles and enters to the Lair. Simba smiles proudly. Category:Florencia86's Content Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories